U.S. Pat. No. 2,841,086 (Deitrickson 1958) discloses a form of hydraulic oil well pumping installation. The Deitrickson pump has not been in use for many years as it was supplanted by other technologies. However, the increased use of coil tubing has made it possible for hydraulic pumps, such as taught by Deitrickson to again be considered.